I Just Haven't Met You Yet
by TheyDancedByTheLightOfTheMoon
Summary: romance oneshot. OCx Soul


Name: Dylan Battleborn  
Nickname: N/A  
Meister/Weapon: Meister!  
Age: 16  
Crush: Soul  
Partner: Rockie Stormhawk  
Looks: in the pic :P  
Best Friends: Maka, Rockie, Tsubaki, Death the kid  
Enemies: Kishins, Witches (except Blair)  
Family: A mom, A dad, No siblings  
Favorite Food: something Healthy like fruits and vegetables.  
Favorite color: no favorite.

Personality: Fun, hardworking, stressed, happy (most of the time), competitive, strong, smart, loving, able to see soul wave lengths.

Likes: Soul, training, hanging with friends, playing sports, going out for dinner, cleaning, being organized, studying.

Back Story:  
You were born into a extremely rich family, your parents loved you dearly. But they were never around enough to give you that love. Your mother was a famous meister that created a death scythe. They were always away on business trips, leaving you are home alone with only a nanny to take care of you. They never had any other children after you, so you had no siblings either. You were always alone. You were always looking up to your mom, trying your hardest to just like her. That's why you would train and practice everyday to someday create a death scythe. Your nanny would always say "If you train so hard all the time you're gonna hurt your self, then you'll never get into the DWMA."  
Even though her words made some sense, you didn't care. You wanted to be the best, because you had to be the best. Your parents only had one daughter so you had to make them proud.

** years later you finally get into the DWMA* * time skip to your first day**

As you walk up the stairs to the academy ( the many many manyy stairs) you start to feel all those butterfly's in your stomach as they bounce around. _Will i have any friends? Will they like me? Will everyone hate me? What if i fail? What if no one will be my weapon? _All those awful thoughts filled your head. You tried to shake it off but it didn't really make a difference. When you finally got to the top you saw a boy with snow white hair leaning against one of the columns. Next to him was a girl with dirty blond hair, standing up right with her hands behind her back. As you headed toward to door. " HEY! are you Dylan?" you turn your head to the right a see the girl waving at you. You walk over to her and say "Yeah i am." and flash them a smile. "We're here to show you around to DWMA today, since you're new here." She continues to talk about the DWMA but all you can look at is that boy. He catches you staring at him and you start to blush madly. Then he heads over to you , and says "Ok Maka take it easy it's her first day here."  
" oh right."  
"By the way i'm soul and this idiot here is Maka."  
"HEY!" She yells back at him. and you start to laugh. "Alright let's get on with it then." soul says. You follow Maka around the castle while she talks about all the historical references. Soul walks beside you and every once in a while he glances at you from the side trying not to make it obvious that he's staring, Even though you can still tell. After the tour was over Maka and Soul ask if you want to hang out with them and their group at lunch. You quickly agree because you don't have any friends what so ever at the DWMA. During lunch you can still fell Soul's eyes on you, but when you look back at him he casually looks away. Everyone introduced them selves and you felt like you fit in perfectly, right after that the boys (Black*star,Soul,Kid, But not Crona) left to go to class, while the girls stayed behind to talk to you."So what do you think of soul?" Liz shockingly asked you. " um. i don't really know him all that well. But i guess he's alight." you say back trying to sound nice. "Oh well i know what he thinks about you." She casually winks at you, making you feel uncomfortable. " HE LIKES YOUU!" Patty screamed. You started to feel a small blush over the tops of you're cheeks." Go for it girl. You guys would totally be cute together." Liz says winking again. The bell rang and everyone got up from their seats and headed toward class. _Wow i'v only been here about 3 hours and someone already likes me?_ This was all you could think about in class. During class you had to pick partners to do a project on. Soul came up to your desk and asked if you wanted to be his. "Yeah for sure." You said smiling. Later you were at Souls house to get started on the project you were assigned in class, and Maka wasn't home. This made you feel a little uncomfortable probably because you only met him about 5 hours ago, even though by the way to talked to each other it was like you've known him your whole life. "Sooo.. how was your first day?" he asked a little awkwardly. "It was fun. I'm glad that im going to school here now."  
" Me too... did you see anyone you thought was.. i don't know.. attractive?"  
" umm. I don't know yet you?"  
"Yeah.. and she just happens to be in this room with me." He looks into your eyes. "oh..well i just happen to like someone at the DWMA too he's the hottest guy i'v ever seen and he's really cool." you say winking at him. " WHAT?! who is this guy? Do i know him? Is it black*star?"  
You start to laugh as hard as ever but manage to say "Hahahahaa it's you! you idiot!"  
" oh.." he blushes he puts his hand on your cheek and closes his eyes, then slowly pulls you in for a kiss. His kiss was so gentle, so gentle that if he even breathed too hard that he would break you. But you knew he wouldn't so you pushed in closer to him and kissed more passionately to him give him the message. As he picks it up he picks you up bridal style and places you on the couch. When you break for a min you can see in his crimson eyes that he truly loves you. " I know we just met.. " he begins to say. " But i think i'm in love with you..."


End file.
